You Are Not Alone
by clairedelunexx
Summary: This takes place in 2x22, when Felicity is talking to Oliver at the tower, trying to convince him to keep fighting.


**This takes place in 2x22, while Felicity is trying to convince Oliver to keep fighting. This is obviously an Olicity fic, but instead of romantic, this focuses on their friendship, and the ****impact Oliver's had on Felicity's life - how much he's changed it. I do not own the story or the characters, all rights go to the CW. Enjoy! :)**

OOO

Diggle left us alone in the room, the silence weighing heavy on the atmosphere.

I stood several feet behind Oliver's turned back, watching as he gazed down at the burning city in silence. I had never been one for silences; it always made me uncomfortable. Cue the nervous chatter. However, this time was different. I had never seen Oliver Queen – the Arrow - this distraught. Never seen him enclose himself in his mind in such a way that it was hard to recognize him.

I knew he was the same, though. Despite everything that had happened to his family, he still cared for the people of Starling City.

I felt a sharp sob try to climb it's way out of my throat, and turned my face to my shoulder in a vain attempt to stop the emotional floodgates.

_Now's not the time, Smoak. Keep it together!_

"I didn't know, Felicity," came the young man's low, resonant voice. It almost startled me. "Five years ago, I was a completely different person, and I had…no idea that something like this was even…possible. I couldn't have imagined." He paused before continuing. "When you and Diggle brought me back to Starling City, I made a vow to myself that I would never let anything…like the Undertaking…happen again."

This time I couldn't help the tears from falling. The few that had already managed to sneak through felt like beacons trailing down my cheeks.

"What's happening now is not your fault."

"Yes, it is," came his retort, turning away from the window to face me with haunted eyes. It made my heart ache to see him like that. I gazed down at the floor. If I looked into those eyes, I'd see the sadness reflecting back at me, and I was enough of a wreck as it was. My emotions weren't in control and the tears already trailing along the side of my nose were dead giveaways to the fact that seeing Oliver in pain hurt me.

But his next words slammed home.

"I have _failed _this city. Yao Fei…Shado…Tommy. My father, my mother…all that I have ever wanted to do is honor those people." He fell silent, then, as if he were giving up. He was done talking.

I was not, however.

I glanced up at him, shoving down my sadness, not caring that my tears were still falling. "You honor the dead by fighting. And you are _not done fighting_!"

I was surprised as my voice rose to a shout, but I decided to go with it. He needed to see reason. He _needed _to know how much he meant to this goddamned city; how much he meant to people like Thea, and Moira, and Laurel – Sara – Detective Lance – Dig. And _me._ Sure, I was just the IT girl who couldn't put up a real fight without breaking something, but I needed him to know that without the Arrow, my life wouldn't be what it was now. I would probably be stuck tending bar in Las Vegas, collecting tips and barely paying rent on time.

So, while the Arrow had saved countless lives. Oliver Queen had saved mine.

"Malcolm Merlyn, The Count, The Clock King, The Tryad – _everyone_ who is trying to hurt this city, _you _stopped them." I started moving toward him now, my eyes staring directly into his, unafraid of showing him how scared I was. And I could see that he was, too.

"And you will stop Slade," I whispered.

His face crumpled. "I don't know how."

"Neither do I," I assured him. "But I do know two things; you are not a lone…_and I believe in you_."

A tiny smile appeared on his face, then, and I threw myself at him, my arms wrapping tightly around his neck. I felt his face bury itself in the crook of my shoulder, and there was the slightest pressure on my lower back. My heart fluttered at the slight contact, and I _knew _that everything would be okay.


End file.
